1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a display supporting apparatus for supporting a display, for example, a flat screen monitor or the like, in a desired position for easy viewing by a user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many display supporting apparatuses for supporting flat screen or flat panel displays in a user selected position are known in the prior art. However, most of the prior art display supporting apparatuses have a base that is designed to be secured to a wall or some other fixed or stationary structure. None of the prior art display supporting apparatuses are seen to offer the advantages of the present invention that will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention provided below and the appended drawings.